


Boss Wang

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss! Jackson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jacksons so cute sob, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Team Wang, You work for Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You work for Jackson and Team Wang as his publicist. You like Jackson but you're pretty sure he'd never talk to you if you didn't work for him. Turns out: ISSA MUTUAL PINING SITUATION BOI





	Boss Wang

You looked out the window of your hotel room, the city skyline and lights were beautiful and you could finally appreciate them as your shoulders slumped in relief. You had done it. You had sealed the deal and Jackson would be having a solo concert right here in Chicago, even getting to perform his new song.

Not many people would have hired someone like you, so young and fresh out of school, but Jackson had taken a chance on you and you were glad you could get this small victory for him. Jackson was a pain in your ass sometimes yes, but he also was incredibly hardworking and usually did whatever was asked of him. A character trait which you often found yourself worrying that he could easily be taken advantage of, but his blind obedience and need for praise made many aspects of your job that much easier so you couldn’t help but feel grateful.

A noise brought you out of your reverie. It sounded like someone was kicking your door. 

“Hey open up I don’t have enough hands!” Someone yelled. You rolled your eyes with a small smile on your face. Jackson. You ran over and opened your door revealing Jackson standing there with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “How about a little celebration my favorite publicist!” Jackson said a huge grin plastered on his face. You laughed and motioned him in. 

“I’m glad you’re here actually, I wanted to show you something that was just emailed to me.” You said excitedly going to your laptop. You placed your computer on the coffee table and beckoned Jackson over where he set the champagne down rather reluctantly. “Tell me what you think of this!” You crowed, proudly displaying the spreadsheet of Jackson’s first single’s sales that month. Jackson stared at the screen for two minutes before turning to you.

“You’re happy?” He asked uncertainly. You gaped at him.

“Yes of course I’m happy aren’t you?” You said in disbelief.

“Oh uh, actually I have no idea what these numbers mean.” Jackson said sheepishly. You closed your eyes, but smiled in a fond sort of way. This boy.

“The numbers are good Jackson, that’s all you need to know, so you just mind what I say and the numbers will stay that way.” You said bossily.

“Yes ma’am.” Said Jackson. He closed your laptop swiftly. “But anyway, can we stop talking about work for like a minute!” He whined, grabbing the champagne bottle once more. 

“Jackson, why wouldn’t we talk about work together, I WORK for you.” You said with a small smile. Jackson looked hurt.

“Aren’t we a little bit friends?” He asked, a tiny pout visible. 

“Jackson, you know and I know that you wouldn’t even notice me if I didn’t work for you.” You said jokingly. Jackson however, turned stony faced.

“You don’t honestly mean that?” He said gravely. You weren’t used to him being so serious. 

“Um not entirely?” You replied bemusedly.

“Oh.” Said Jackson. He started quietly opening the champagne, a grim look on his face. You felt abashed but didn’t know what to say so you stayed silent. “Do you think I’m a bad guy?” He asked suddenly, frowning slightly. You looked at him quickly.

“What? No! You’re one of the sweetest, kindest boys I’ve ever met!” You said truthfully. Jackson smiled cutely and handed you your glass, but then he looked troubled again.

“What’s wrong now?” You asked in exasperation.

“If you think I’m so nice why did you say I wouldn’t talk to you if you didn’t work for me?” He said slowly. You frowned; you were so confused as to where this conversation was going.

“Huh? Oh I don’t know, you’re just so famous and handsome, and meet so many people, and I’m just … well I’m just me.” You trailed off. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Said Jackson gleefully. 

“How is that the only thing you got from that?” You cried.

“Not just that!” Said Jackson hastily. He set down his glass and sat down close to you on the couch. For some reason you started feeling flustered. 

“Jackson, what? - ” 

“You really think you’re so insignificant to me?” He demanded. He watched you intently. The room felt too warm all of a sudden. A small hope that had lain dormant in your heart ever since you had locked it away the first week you worked with Jackson, lifted its metaphorical head sleepily.

“Jackson, what are you doing?” You whispered. You could feel things spiraling out of your control. Weren’t you just talking about spreadsheets? 

“I’m just reassuring you.” Jackson said quietly. He reached out a hand tentatively, like he wanted to brush the hair away from your face, but then he seemed to think better of it and snatched his hand away. “The thing is I … well I…” He looked at you with wide eyes. “I gotta go.” He said thickly.

“Jackson, what’s happening?” You called after him in confusion as he practically ran out of the room.

“Enjoy the champagne!” He yelled back. You stared at the door in disbelief after it closed behind Jackson. You had done something to upset him but you weren’t sure what. You sank into the couch. You had been looking forward to checking out the city, but now you oddly didn’t feel like it. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket and pulled it out.

“Hey sorry about leaving like that, I had a meeting to go to.” The text from Jackson said. You stared at the text trying not to laugh. It seemed like Jackson had momentarily forgotten you were his publicist and would know he didn’t have a meeting to go to. The small hope stirred again.

“That’s fine Jackson, what meeting was it again? I don’t have it on my calendar for you. Also, I hope you’re still taking me out to dinner later at least.” You texted back. Three dots signifying Jackson’s typing popped up on your screen almost immediately. They were there for a while before anything showed and you laughed at the sudden vision of Jackson frantically trying to think up a meeting he could tell you he had to go to.

“Oh a meeting with a guy. I must have forgotten to tell you about it. Don’t worry I’ll still take you to dinner be ready at 7.” He sent back. You sighed. You were still confused, but at least he didn’t seem to be angry with you. 

You watched some TV in your room and checked your emails, and then you started getting ready for dinner. You noticed that you were subconsciously taking great pains with your appearance, and you tried to brush it off as how you knew it was a fancy restaurant that you were going to, but deep down you knew it was because of Jackson. Something had changed between the two of you on the couch earlier. Or maybe it was the same, but just a little bit more out in the open now. Your shoulders slumped in a defeated manner, you adored Jackson honestly, and you had tried to ignore this fact because he was your boss, but Jackson’s stranger behavior earlier was causing you to rethink things. 

In the end you decided to ignore your feelings for Jackson again. You were a publicist to the core and the whole thing screamed bad idea to you. You would just act completely normal at dinner, and hopefully the whole thing would be forgotten. 

There was a knock at your door.

“Coming!” You called. You opened the door for Jackson, suddenly feeling nervous. His eyes went wide when he saw you.

“Nice … uh everything.” He choked out, gesturing at your outfit. You grinned. For some reason, Jackson acting nervous made you feel more at ease. 

“Thank you.” You said primly. “Shall we go?” You boldly slipped your hand in the crook of his elbow and were amused to see Jackson’s ears turn red. 

You went to a nice, Italian restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. You thought it might be awkward but you both slipped into something of your old comradery and were having a good time. That is, until you waitress asked you why the two of you were out together. 

“So what’s the occasion? Anniversary? You seem as if you’ve been together for a long time.” She said smiling as she set your drinks down. 

“Oh no, he’s my boss we’re just celebrating a business win you could say.” You laughed.

“Yep that’s us, just work friends.” Jackson grimaced.

“Right.” The waitress winked suggestively and Jackson smiled weakly.

“What’s she on about?” You chuckled but then stopped when you saw Jackson’s face. “Are you all right?” You asked. He was staring at his plate looking glum, but then quickly shifted his gaze and looked you in the eye. 

“I think so.” He said slowly. “I was going to do something potentially stupid earlier but then I got scared and left.” He went on thoughtfully. You sat there and listened respectfully. You had an inkling of where this might be headed but didn’t want to get ahead of yourself. Jackson gulped. You were certain if his ears got any redder they’d catch on fire. “But do you want to know something?” He asked.

“Tell me.” You replied.

“I think I’m stupid and enjoy doing potentially stupid things.” He said faintly. 

“You’re not stupid Jackson.” You scolded.

“Maybe.” Jackson mused. He grabbed your hand suddenly from where it lay on the table. “Let’s get out of here.” He said fervently.

“But we just got here!” You protested.

“I know but I want to show you something.” He said stubbornly. He fished in his wallet and set an outrageous tip for the waitress on the table before pulling you gently away. 

“Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that I’m just your publicist and not your accountant?” You said, gazing back at the wad of bills left at your table. Jackson laughed.

“Yes, many times actually.” He said, squeezing your hand as you weaved through the crowd. 

“What do you have to show me anyway?” You questioned.

“It’s back at the hotel.” Said Jackson. He didn’t let on anymore and you didn’t press further. You got to the hotel and entered the elevator, Jackson still gripping your hand. “It was in your room.” He muttered. 

“Ok.” You said in bewilderment. You pulled your door key out of your bag once you got to your room. For some reason, with Jackson standing behind you watching your every move, your hands started to shake and you couldn’t get your key to work.

“Here let me.” Jackson said kindly, taking the key. “You’re not nervous are you?” he asked casually as he unlocked the door.

“No.” You said stoutly. You only felt something like gleeful anticipation.

“Good. I just want you to be happy.” Said Jackson. “Go set your stuff down and then come back here.” He said quietly. You gave him a quizzical look but went to put your coat and bag away while he waited in the entry hallway to your hotel room. “Can you come over here if you want to?” He asked when you walked back. It was a request not a command. You obliged so you were standing right in front him, his back to the wall. 

He looked at you searchingly, a silent ask for permission in his eyes, and although the rational side of your brain was screaming no, you gave Jackson the smallest of nods. That was enough for Jackson to throw caution to the wind as he pulled you close and kissed you.

Your brain turned to pudding. There was no real world, there were no consequences, and there was no boss and employee. There was only Jackson and he was yours. 

“Jackson!” You gasped as his lips started moving elsewhere.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I’m so confused, what’s happening?” You cried out, trying to stay coherent although your breathing became labored when he nibbled at your neck a little before answering you.

“Right, so yeah I think I love you.” He said sheepishly.

“Jackson, you can’t just say that to me!” You choked, even as you realized you couldn’t be happier. 

“I know but I said I’m stupid remember?” Said Jackson.

“You’re not stupid.” You corrected him again. “Because I think I might love you back.” You admitted in a small voice. Jackson beamed at you and you melted once more for this adorable boy. His eyes darkened slightly as he reached up and undid the top button of your blouse.

“Hey Jackson?” You asked.

“Hmm?” He hummed. 

“I thought you had to show me something.” You remembered.

“Oh right!” Said Jackson brightly. He gripped your shoulders and turned the both of you around so now it was you with your back to the wall, and then he started kissing your neck again.

“This is great Jackson, but I don’t understand.” You said leaning your head back.

“Look over my shoulder.” Said Jackson. You obeyed curiously.

“It’s a mirror?” You said looking at the full-length mirror on the wall opposite you.

“Yeah I wanted to show you yourself. You really think I’d never notice you? Now just watch yourself the whole time I have you against this wall, and then try and tell me you still think that’s true.” Said Jackson smugly. 

“How can you look so cute and then turn around and say such outrageous things to me.” You said shivering a little as he undid another button. 

“Very easily.” Came Jackson’s gruff reply. Another button gone.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I always hate those "use your imagination" endings in fics, but it seems I'm my own worst enemy so sorry for that lol. Also I'm sorry to anyone who read this expecting CEO Jackson bursting in and bending you over a table or something wghvuogruvbeduvor believe me I'd like to read that too, maybe I'll get to it on one of my trips off the hard stan deep-end hehe. Hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
